1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enzymatic hydrolysis of mammal, fish and plant protein containing material to produce a protein concentrated product.
2. Prior Art
Extensive research has been conducted over the past thirty years to develop a commercially attractive process for enzymatically treating protein containing material such as fish, meat, vegetables, grain, and their by-products. Examples of such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,923; 2,180,637; 2,958,630; 3,041,174; 3,547,652; 3,561,973; 3,697,285; 3,761,353, 3,787,596; 3,924,005; 3,928,630 and 4,016,295. However, despite the past efforts, no one has been able to selectively remove those compounds formed during enzymatic hydrolysis which adversely effect the odor and taste of the protein concentrate formed. Therefore, the the desire for a more palatable product, i.e., odorless and tasteless, still very much exists. In fact, the undesirable odor and taste in most of the protein concentrate produced commercially have prevented the use of the concentrate as a food supplement for people.
The enzymatic hydrolysis process of this invention should not be confused with fermentation material treatment processes such as that disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,253,466 which is directed toward treatment of an already formed fermentation product rather than a process for producing a concentrated protein product by enzymatic hydrolysis. Nor should this process be confused with processes such as that disclosed in British Pat. No. 424,134 directed toward a process to concentrate volatile organic compounds (e.g. alcohol) formed during fermentation. In this process it is object to produce the volatile compounds without regard to the effect on the substrate.
In addition to quality control problems prevalent in present commercial process, the pollution control treatment of the waste water effluent has become more severe and costly as government guidelines and legal limits have been set.